1. Technical Field
This description relates generally to the field of managing calls within a telephony management system, and, more specifically, to dynamically providing call support services within a telephony management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Callers place calls to entities (e.g., call centers, restaurants, government agencies, businesses, educational institutions, retailers, etc.), in order to obtain information and/or to speak to representatives within departments of an entity. In the past, callers have spent billions of minutes per day listening to silence or pre-recorded sets of repeating messages or music. Callers are subjected to navigating prompts, often outdated, presented to them by impersonal interactive voice response (IVR) telephony systems. This process is inefficient and frustrating to callers and is equally unsatisfactory to management of many of these entities. Entities have spent billions of dollars in promoting, communicating, and developing their product, service, or brand messaging in traditional marketing channels, but those entities have overlooked and/or missed various opportunities which remains untapped in the millions of calls flowing into their entities every day.
While the invention may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.